1. Field of the Invention
Methods consistent with present invention relate to contents sharing between a mobile terminal and a local server, and more particularly to, sharing contents required by a user using a mobile terminal via another user's local mobile terminal or a local server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory amount of mobile terminals has been increased. Mobile terminals store various contents such as bell sound, music files, images, video, games, various types of data, and so on through data communication.
Users obtain digital contents by purchasing storage media such as digital versatile discs (DVDs) or compact disks (CDs), using cyber money in Internet sites, or downloading peer-to-peer (P2P) software on personal computers (PCs).
However, users must visit stores personally to purchase storage media, and need a PC environment to obtain digital contents via Internet sites or P2P software, which requires users to log on each Internet site and search P2P software.